


O trunkach słów kilka

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rozmowy o alkoholu nie zawsze wychodzą na zdrowie. Severus Snape się o tym przekonał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O trunkach słów kilka

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: O trunkach słów kilka  
> Autor: Myst  
> Beta: Fia.  
> Długość: drabble (sto słów bez tytułu)  
> Pairing: SS/HP

— Ostrożnie — zaczął Snape, widząc jak niezdarnie Potter odbiera od niego szklaneczkę whiskey. — Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś rozlał trunek starszy od siebie.   
Profesor uśmiechnął się kpiąco na widok lekko rumieniącego się chłopaka.   
— Może zatem napijemy się Porto z pięćdziesiątego trzeciego, żebyś poczuł się lepiej — syknął rozeźlony Harry.   
Snape zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.   
— To, że pozwalam ci trzymać rubin wśród alkoholi nie oznacza, że dostaniesz do ręki diament.   
Harry prychnął i zmrużył oczy z wściekłości, po czym niby od niechcenia rzucił:   
— I tak twoje najcenniejsze klejnoty miałem już w dłoniach.   
Severus zaczął się krztusić. Harry, gratulując sobie w duchu, upił łyk dwudziestoletniej whiskey.


End file.
